My Heart Is Beating Like A Hammer
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Lawrence knew this was shady, but he didn't know quite how shady it was.


**Title:** My Heart Is Beating Like A Hammer  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** Saw  
 **Setting:** A parking garage; Lawrence's car  
 **Pairing:** Lawrence Gordon/Adam Faulkner-Stanheight  
 **Characters:** Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stan-height, OC: Mole  
 **Genre:** Crime/Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 576  
 **Type of Work:** Daily Drabble  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Questionable Life Choices  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Mole.  
 **Summary:** Lawrence knew this was shady, but he didn't know quite how shady it was.

 **AN:** I'm hoping to take today as a writing day. I need to vent out some stuff, and I want to get things done. I had a day yesterday and I need to recover. xD Hope you guys enjoy!

 **My Heart Is Beating Like A Hammer** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Adam, this doesn't seem… Right." Lawrence told him, his hand gripping his lover's arm tight. If he could pull Adam away from this before it got started, maybe they could get somewhere safe and get to a late dinner. As much as he was used to Adam being underhanded and doing questionable things to keep himself entertained, since he didn't need to worry about money anymore, he still didn't like it. That didn't mean he wouldn't drive the other to his various 'appointments', of course, because he couldn't stand the thought of losing Adam to one of these psychopaths.

"It'll be fine, babe, don't worry. Mole's kind of an asshole but he's not dangerous." He'd never been before, at any rate. Adam led the way into the parking garage a bit deeper, even if his nerves were shot. He could still remember the night he and Lawrence had been abducted, and he knew that that was part of why Lawrence was so on edge. Gently prying the elder's fingers from his arm, he held his hand instead. "You trying to break my arm?" He questioned with a little chuckle, and his crooked smile helped ease Lawrence's anxiety, if only by a little bit.

Stepping up to what looked to be an empty space, Adam cleared his throat. Before them sat a rather scraggly looking man, probably a little older than Lawrence, sipping at a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag.

"I was starting to think that you wouldn't show." He admitted absently, swirling the bottle in his hand before pushing up onto his feet with a bit of a groan. Rustling his hand in his worn, brown jacket, he pulled out a black bag wrapped up tight around something.

"Just had to convince my ride it was a good idea." Adam drawled, striding forward and letting go of Lawrence's hand to take the parcel. Mole pulled it back and shook his head.

"Money, first."

"Right, right." Pulling a wad of bills out of his pocket, his pack of cigarettes falling to the floor, he huffed a little as he reached for them.

"Hey, man-" Mole started, hand shaking, "Money, now."

"Let me just-"

"No! Now!" Panicked, Mole pushed Adam back and grabbed for the cash, throwing the package at his chest and bolting.

Adam's eyes went wide and he looked around hurriedly, "Lawrence, we need to vamoose. _Now_."

Hauling Adam back to his feet, Lawrence looked puzzled even as he heard a gun cock behind them.

"I told you this was a shit idea!" He shouted as the first bullet fired and ricocheted off the wall behind them. With that, Adam was ready to take off running, but Lawrence hobbled along behind him as fast as he could. Damn that prosthetic. Lugging Lawrence along slowed down their escape, but they reached the car in record time.

As soon as the ignition turned over, Lawrence threw the car into reverse and the pair of them were off, speeding out of the garage and down the street.

"What… Did we just risk our lives for?" Panting a little still, he glanced over at the bag in Adam's lap.

"Just some pictures." Adam replied, "Some… Shit that could have gotten us in more shit."

"...Adam, I swear to God, one of these days you will be the end of me."

"You like it." Adam winked in response, lacing his fingers with Lawrence's on the steering wheel.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Alrighty! Got a little something written, and I'm pretty happy about that. I hope you guys enjoyed!

Prompt: Vamoose - To leave hurriedly or quickly; decamp.


End file.
